


Killing of the Divine Kings

by wehdile



Category: Dishonored, Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, High Chaos (Dishonored), M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wehdile/pseuds/wehdile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some snippets inspired by the ethnographic text <em>The Golden Bough</em>. Fairly violent and self indulgent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing of the Divine Kings

“ _If the high gods, who dwell remote from the fret and fever of this earthly life, are yet believed to die at last, it is not to be expected that a god who lodges in a frail tabernacle of flesh should escape the same fate_ ” – The Golden Bough

The Void yawns beneath Daud, sensed before his eyes open by the taste of electricity and ozone which sits heavy at the back of his throat. It’s a familiar taste he had nearly forgotten since leaving Dunwall, nearly forgotten since the black-eyed God had abandoned him for the bodyguard.

Now he rises from the cot without reservation or regrets. Before him the Outsider stands, back to the window so that his face is shrouded in deep shadow while moonlight illuminates the shoulders of the sea worn jacket. Even in the darkness Daud can see those eyes as black and fathomless as the Void itself are fixed solely on him. It sends a chill down his spine. His gaze drops and the purpose of this meeting becomes clear with the sight of Daud's own sword clasped in those pale hands that he has once lounged for. Still does, admittedly and they both know this.

“Took you long enough,” he spits, malice so worn that the words come out weary and hollow. He has been expecting this, has known long that his end would stem from the Outsider’s mark seared into the back of his hand. It had been only the method that had eluded his knowledge.

At first he’d thought the killing blow would be from Corvo, expected it as a man sentenced to the gallows accepts the noose placed around his neck. Instead Corvo had stayed his hand and let the killer of the Empress slink away to lick his wounds. Ever since the guilt of his sin have weighed heavy upon Daud’s soul and rightfully so. Many sleepless night he had tossed and turned, paced the room from wall to wall like a caged wolf with the knowledge he'd been spared yet unable to come to terms with it. A maddening ouroboros which would no doubt consume him in the end.

Death will be a relief.

“I could never forget you, my dearest Daud.” Words as empty as the promises of greatness whispered to him so long ago. Yet he chooses to believe they mean something.

With a purpose the Outsider approaches, cradling Daud’s face in one hand when he’s close enough for only a moment. A moment which feels like an eternity to Daud. God and disciple lock eyes and Daud feels himself lost the Outsider's eyes, swirling pits of ink as dark as the Void itself.

Then the Outsider’s fingers snare in his hair and wrench back his head and Daud knows the moment has come. Strangely enough he is calm, all of the instincts ingrained in him working as an assassin slipping away as the sharp edge of the blade is laid to rest on his throat.

There is nothing poetic about death— least of all his— merely the cold sensation of steel against his throat then pressure and blood followed by gargling gasps for breath that will never come. Warm blood gushes down his front and how ironic it should stain his once white shirt blood red, reminiscent of the assassin's garb he has long since discarded. His body fights death, lungs gurgling for air through the torrent of blood but the Outsider holds him still, forces the blade deeper to ensure this to its inevitable conclusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the ethnographic text _The Golden Bough_. 
> 
> This snippet was specifically inspired by the chapter on Divine Kings. They are men whose royalty has elevated them to the status of a demi-god are often killed before they can naturally succumb to death and occupy a precarious social role.
> 
> There may be further chapters if I can find the time to post them. Stay tuned!


End file.
